A Potter Never Lets Go of Their Promise
by Kaybea13
Summary: "I'll always be here." They whispered in his ear.  Scorpius relaxed at the voice and turned to bury his head into the other boy's chest, his tears soaking their house uniform. Albus/Scorpius Pre-slash When Scor comes out to Al, how will the Potter react?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've been reading a lot of Scorpius/Albus lately and I have to say that I have fallen in love with this couple. They are so cute, and because Jo Rowling doesn't go in depth with their characters, (they are only in the epilogue after all), you can pretty much do what ever you want with them, which is quite fun. I am currently working on a sequel for this and I'll add another chapter to this to let you know what it's called, so if you like this fic, please favorite/alert so you know when the sequel comes out. I don't have a beta, so if you see any spelling errors please PM me so I can correct them. If you enjoy this story, please review. Reviews make me happy and I'll probably write the sequel faster if I get reviews. I do not own the Harry Potter series, that honor belongs to the amazing JK Rowling I just like borrowing the characters of her imagination and playing with them for awhile before putting them back (almost) good as new. :) Warnings are that its pre-slash, also Albus and Scorpius are both in Slytherin. I like them better that way. Please don't just not read this because you don't like their housing situation. It's actually not mentioned that much. Without further ado, here is "A Potter Never Let's Go of Their Promise."**

* * *

><p>"Al, can I talk to you for a moment?" Scorpius Malfoy asked his best friend. They were alone in the third year Slytherin dorm room. Everyone else was still downstairs in the Common Room, celebrating that day's Quidditch victory over Ravenclaw. Thanks to their Seeker, Albus, and Keeper, Scorpius, they were practically a shoo-in for the Quidditch Cup that year. All they had to do was beat Gryffindor by fifty points in the next game and they would win. Albus Potter, the only Potter to have been sorted into the Snake's house, was lying on his bed next to Scorpius's staring at the ceiling. The boys, who had met on the train ride to Hogwarts in their first year, had become best friends on the train ride to the school. Scorpius had wiped away all of Albus's fears of being sorted into Slytherin when he said that that was the very house that he wanted to be in. They shared a mutual hate of their first names and the publicity, (good for Albus, bad for Scorpius), that they got because of who their fathers were.<p>

When the Sorting Hat was placed on Scorpius's head later that evening, it contemplated over putting him in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. After a few minutes, the old hat decided that Slytherin was the best place for the Malfoy. A short while later, Albus Potter had been called up to the three-legged stool in the front of the hall to allow himself to be sorted. Instead of pleading "Not Slytherin" over and over in his head like he had originally planned, he decided to beg to be put in the green and silver house. Much to his delight, the hat had taken his request into consideration, and placed him into the same house as his new best friend.

As the years went by, Scorpius and Albus became very close. During the holidays, Scorpius would spend a week at Grimmauld Place and Albus would spend a week at the Manor. Each family grew to love their son's best friend, even Draco Malfoy took a liking to the young Potter. The relationship between him and Harry grew to a gradual friendship that both men seemed happy to have. Ginny and Astoria hit it off immediately and loved to get together and gossip about anything and everything.

The only odd thing about the boy's friendship was just _how _close they were. At night, they would lie in each other's bed, the curtains drawn with a silencing spell cast, just talking. One of their heads always ended up on the other's shoulder and they tended to fall asleep that way. When they would wake up, one of them would always find their arms wrapped around the other. Neither Albus nor Scorpius found this to be odd, and they didn't know that it wasn't normal for teenage boys to kiss their best friend's cheek or forehead or to hold hands when they were just sitting together. They never did any of this in public however, which was one of the reasons they didn't know that it wasn't normal.

"Sure Scor, what's up?" Scorpius, who was perched on the side of his own bed, got up and went to lie down next to Albus. Al moved over so that there was room for the blond and put his head on Scorpius's shoulder once he had lay down. Absentmindly and out of habit, Scorpius started to gently run his fingers through Albus's short, black hair. At his touch, Albus closed his eyes.

"We tell each other everything right?"

"Of course Scorp. Why wouldn't we? We are best mates after all." _Best mates_, Scorpius thought, _but we are so much more than that_. _He really is a Potter to be so oblivious to what is staring him right in the face._

"Since that's the case, I need to tell you something." Immediately Scorpius started to regret even bringing anything up. Images of Al rejecting him and running away as fast as he could interrupted his thoughts. Maybe everything from the hand holding to the kisses were Albus's way of showing affection? He did have a titanic family that seemed to wear their hearts on their sleeves and showed their affection and love for each other at any given moment of the day. Come to think of it, Scorpius had seen Albus hold hand's with his cousin, Rosie who was a Ravenclaw also in their year. He'd also seen Albus kiss his godbrother, Teddy Lupin, on the cheek at a family gathering before. Could Scorpius just be interpreting everything that Al did around him wrong?

Albus noticed that Scorpius's face was starting to go paler in the torchlight and that his whole body was starting to tremble slightly.

"Scorpius are you alright?" The Potter put his hand on the Malfoy's forehead, checking to see if he had a fever. "You aren't warm, on the contrary you're feeling quite clammy. Scor what's wrong?"

"Albus, I'm gay and I think I may be in love with you." His voice was barely above a whisper. The raven had to strain his ears to understand him, but he had heard him, loud and clear. Albus tensed next to Scorpius and then he did the only thing that he could think of-he ran. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him, out the door and down the staircase. Halfway down he stopped and slid down the smooth cold stone wall and sat down not wanting to burst into the common room and be around everyone celebrating.

_What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_ Albus thought,_ why did I run? Scorpius is my best mate. I would do anything for him. Heck, I would even stand in front of a killing curse for him. But when he goes and tells me that he has a crush on me I run like a scared little girl?_

"Albus…" The blonde's voice croaked from behind the half-drawn emerald curtains surrounding the bed. "I need you." Tears streamed down his face, his eyes looking around the dark room trying to find his best friend, but he knew deep down that he had left him when he needed him. He had been right, he was interpreting all of Albus's actions incorrectly. Albus actually never had any feelings for him, the kisses and cuddling was just how he showed his affection toward his friend. He wasn't actually in love with Scorpius. At the thought, Scorpius burst out into loud, shaky sobs.

He let out an audible gasp, his muscles tensing, when he felt strong, Quidditch-muscled arms wrap around his waist. The owner of the arms pulled him up against his chest, nuzzling their face into the back of his neck.

"I'll always be here." They whispered in his ear. Scorpius relaxed at the voice and turned to bury his head into the other boy's chest, his tears soaking their house uniform. The boy rested his own black-haired head on top of Scorpius's pale blond, removing one hand from the pale Slytherin's waist to run it through soft, fine hair.

Scorpius breathed in the unique scent that was unmistakably Al. "I thought you left me." He murmured into his best friend's chest.

"I would never leave you Scorp."

Scorpius pulled back a little bit from Albus's chest so that he could be heard easier. "But you just did. What made you come back?"

"I realized that you are way too important to me. And that I would risk my life if it meant being you're best mate. I would step in front of a killing curse for you if I had to." Scorpius felt his cheeks grow warm at the confession. He never knew just how Albus felt about him. He knew that they were best friends, but he had no idea that Albus would die for him.

"But I'm gay. Don't you think I'm a freak?"

"Scor just because you're gay, it doesn't mean you are a freak. It makes you no different in my eyes. You'll still always be _my_ Scorpius." Hesitant at first, Albus moved his hand down Scorpius's face from his hair and started to stroke his cheek.

"But Albus, I said I liked _you_. Doesn't that make a difference?"

"Scor have you not noticed the relationship we have? No other teenage boys cuddle with their best mates. Neither do they hold hands or kiss them on the cheek and forehead. We have a special kind of relationship, one that I think has always been there but we haven't really seen the signs. Well at least I haven't. Now that you have opened my eyes, I see that there is much more to us than just friends. But, I think I might need a little more time to come around."

"I understand Al, trust me it took me awhile to actually tell you what I was feeling. But I can wait for you to feel comfortable with it." And Scorpius really meant that. He would wait until the last day of his life, until the end of the earth for Albus to finally be comfortable to be with him.

"Thank you Scorpius. That means the world to me." Gently, Albus pushed his lips to Scorpius's forehead. It was just like any other kiss that Albus had pressed to that very same spot, but somehow it was different. Instead of a kiss among friends, it was a kiss filled with hope and promise. With that one kiss, Al had promised him that he would try his hardest to embrace the new situation with his whole heart and never let go. And a Potter never let's go of their promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's me again. I hope you enjoyed. Please, please, please, review if you did and if you didn't please tell me why and what I can improve on. But if you don't like it because of the pairing, or that they never actually did anything its because its PRE-SLASH. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and a sequel should be out fairly soon. Until then **

**-Kaybea**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have posted the sequel to "A Potter Never Lets Go of Their Promise." It's called "A Potter Promise Kept."**

**Please, review this story if you haven't already, reviews make me happy and put me in a writing mood. And if you have reviewed this story, thank you. Your reviews mean so much to me. It makes me realize that I actually don't suck at writing.**

**-Kaybea**


End file.
